


Tap Tap

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, based on a tumblr prompt i'll link to when i find it again, tsukki and suga appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I use morse code to talk to my friend during class but it turns out you know morse code too and now you know that I think you have a cute butt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Tap

Suga had known that Kageyama and Hinata were bad academically ever since they’d started at Karasuno. Yeah, he’d been concerned for them, but as long as they kept winning games for the volleyball team, he couldn’t complain. It wasn’t until Daichi was called in for a meeting with the principal, who said that the club can’t continue if anybody fails, that it became a problem.

It seemed like Suga’s best idea ever to put the first years together to revise, since Tsukki and Yamaguchi were smart and could teach the other two what they need to know - so that was how the four first years ended up sat in an empty classroom every day after school, instead of going to practice. Tsukki had protested, “Why should I revise with them two morons?”, and so had Kageyama, “Why should I revise with that moron?”. Yet after being told they would be kicked out if they failed, they both shut up immediately and complied.

Hinata had initially protested at the thought of not being able to go to after-school volleyball practice, but realised that the revision session could be made better by texting Yama and ended up spending the entire time on his phone. That was until, a few days after the study sessions had started, Suga went to check up on them and found out they weren’t studying at all. They had their phones confiscated and the study sessions had become eerily silent without the constant giggling.

Then the tapping started. It had started off with Hinata tapping his pen on the desk - normally when he was talking to Kageyama, which really pissed him off - but soon it became more constant and more annoying. He assumed it was something that Hinata did when concentrating or bored, so he brushed it off and started to study seriously for once in his life.

A couple of days later, Kageyama was about to snap. The math problems were hard, his ‘tutor’ was just listening to music instead of helping, and Hinata was tapping his pen instead of talking to him. Turning over the page with the intention to start doodling instead, he realised that the taps were almost in some sort of pattern and listened closer.

Kageyama had learnt morse code years ago - why he did, he couldn’t remember - and could’ve sworn that he heard the phrase _‘Do it.’_ being tapped out, so he started to write down the letters that he heard.

Tap-tap tap… _‘It’s not that simple.’_

 _‘Why not?’_ He flickered his eyes over to the other two and realised that Yama had been tapping his pen too, meaning that they had been having conversations via morse code for the past few days. The thoughts of what the might have been talking about were quickly erased as Hinata started his tapping again and Kageyama had to start writing letters again.

_‘He’ll reject me.’_

_‘No he won’t.’_

_‘How do you know?’_ Kageyama’s eyes widened as he realised that Hinata wanted to confess to someone - not just anyone but a guy! He ran through all of the guys he knew in his head and still couldn’t think of who Hinata would have a crush on, knowing that it would have to be somebody that Yamaguchi knew too.

While he was thinking about if it was Noya, Kageyama accidentally broke his pencil from pressing it down too hard on the paper and had to get up to sharpen it at the bin, the scraping of his chair cutting across whatever Yama was tapping. As he aggressively sharpened the pencil, he almost snapped it in half when he heard a, _‘He has a cute butt,’_ tapped out behind him.

Hinata made brief eye contact with Kageyama as he walked back, which resulted in the smaller guy looking away with a faint blush staining his cheeks. He didn’t miss the glance Hinata sent to Yama before there was more tapping filling the silence. _‘I can’t do this.’_

_‘Just tell him.’_

_‘I can’t even look at him.’_ He wondered if Hinata was talking about him and felt his face going red.

 _‘Kags isn’t that scary.’_ Yeah, they were talking about him.

Before Hinata could reply, Kageyama tapped his pen on the table and hoped for the best. _‘I like you too, dumbass.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this! If I've done anything wrong, please tell me! (I also have a tumblr - pasteltrashking - if you want to talk to me~)


End file.
